I Was Never A Selfish Woman Until He Came Along
by Parvati48
Summary: Ginny has always been in love with Harry but he belonged to someone else, but when she dies Ginny will do almost anything to win the heart of the man who has always had hers.


I was never a selfish woman until he came along…

Disclaimer: I have a copy of all 7 books but I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does so please don't sue.

Summery: Ginny has always been in love with Harry but he belonged to someone else, but when she dies Ginny will do almost anything to win the heart of the man who has always had hers.

Pairings: Ron/Hermione Harry/Hermione Harry/Ginny

I have never been a selfish woman; I mean how could I be living in a house with seven brothers? I am the only daughter; I'm my mom's favorite. She calls her family a cupcake, she is the baker, my dad is the actual cake, my brothers are the sugary frosting, and I am the juicy red cherry on top. We have never had much since there are so many of us so there was never a way for me to be selfish but I didn't care, I love my family size and all.

So I was never a selfish woman until he came along…the gem of the wizarding world, The Boy Who Lived, the amazing and not to mention totally gorgeous Harry Potter. He has been my older brother Ron's best friend since their first year at Hogwarts and I have loved him since the first moment I saw him those eight years ago. You've guessed it, my name is Ginevra Weasley other wise known as Ginny Weasley. I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all graduated from Hogwarts last year.

Love still sprouted even with the war quickly approaching. In their sixth year, Ron and Hermione professed their love to each other and dated until their seventh year. That's when Harry confessed his love to Hermione and she left Ron for Harry, throwing the excuse at Ron that she had always loved Harry and that she was sorry. They still were friends because with the war coming any separation of ties and friendships would destroy their defense against Voldemort. So they were still the terrific trio when they graduated which was right as the war with Voldemort had begun.

They all threw themselves into fighting him and Hermione being the cleverest witch of the age got rid of many of Voldemort's most trusted supporters, including Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. The wizarding world owes much to her; she definitely became a heroine in the short time she fought in the war. She made herself a big target for Voldemort since her knowledge of spells had surpassed his own and he couldn't have such an enemy alive. So naturally she became his prime victim rivaling only his desire for the death of his nemesis Harry Potter. He caught up with her and they battled for a good hour before he was finally able to penetrate her defense and she fell unceremoniously. That was three months ago today, and six months to the day that the war began.

Harry was obviously crushed as was my family; she had become one of our family just like Harry had. I knew that now that my competition was out of the picture I knew I could have a chance to be with the one I loved. As horrible as that made me, that's how I thought of it. Even though she had been like a sister to me, she had always been the one I wanted gone so I could have Harry. I cried for her for two reasons one because like I said she was like a sister to me and I was sad she was gone but I also cried of happiness because now I could finally have my chance with my darling Harry. He made me selfish without even meaning to, he became the one I wanted the day I met him and I became possessive even though he was never mine to begin with.

So when she died I threw myself into comforting him and being there for him when no one else could. Every girl who came along to try doing what I did was shoved away by Harry. He couldn't stand these girls being around him because he knew they only wanted to date "The Chosen One" and he wasn't interested in being a prize, no he only wanted his friends around which fortunately involved me. I also told any girl who came to try to "collect the grand prize" that I would curse them if they ever showed their faces again; I told them Harry was mine. He wasn't actually mine yet but I would make it so, I wanted it that much. A few girls came back to try again and I kept true to my promise I cursed each and every one of them until they were unconscious, I knew they'd get the point when they woke up. I still consoled him every time he needed it because that was my original plan to win his heart. Every time he'd ask why she had to die, I convinced him that it was meant to be, she gave her life to save the world just like he was doing and he swallowed my story, believing every word. Did I feel guilty for manipulating him? You bet your ass I did, I stayed up at night regretting it because I still mourned her as well.

I knew he would stay up at night thinking about her and when he did go to sleep he woke up crying out her name. It was painful to hear especially since he was sleeping up in Ron's room which was exactly right above my own. I asked him one night if he'd come to my room so we could talk, he of course did. We reminisced about all the good times and the bad with her. We laughed about the jokes Fred and George had played on her for being smart, we thought of everything that had gone on and it helped him heal. Sometimes we even cried together to wash away our pain, those were private moments that no one found out about. I could see that this was helping so every night even though it hurt me I talked to him about her and slowly I managed to get him over her. Not completely, oh no I knew he would never get completely over her, he had loved her with all of his heart and nothing would change that, not even death.

I also knew he had room in his heart for more love, I could see it in his eyes. He looked at me like a best friend, a little sister, and a potential lover. I knew he did because I snuck up to Ron's room to watch him sleep a few times and I heard him mutter my name along with the many times he muttered Hermione. That's when my fire really began, after the first time I heard him say my name I started talking to him about our friendship along with her and he eased into conversation about how he appreciated everything I had done for him. I could see that I was winning, slowly but surely I was winning. _Slow and steady wins the race, _I thought and I was winning the race to his heart, not that I had any competition now that she was gone but it still brought a big smile to my face to know that I would be the one he chose.

Everything I did to help him and to heal him had worked, not all the way but now was the time to make my move. Which brought me to tonight, Harry was due in my room in exactly five minutes and I had to prepare myself for what I would say. I went over my planned speech in my head again and again until I knew it by heart. I changed out of my jeans and t-shirt and put on a flirty and beautiful summer dress, I pulled the thin sleeves off of my shoulders so that my skin from my neck down to my shoulders was showing. I put my hair half up and half down and put my new butterfly clip, which Harry had just bought me as a thank you gift, on the pony tail part of my hair and looked at myself in my long mirror. I looked gorgeous, like I was going to a party; even though I had never been to a party except for birthday parties and of course the Gryffindor parties.

It was time for him to come and as if on cue, a knock came from my door and I opened it to find Harry looking almost happy, he had a slight smile on his face and there wasn't that much sadness in his eyes as usual. That is how I knew I did my job, of making him better he was smiling willingly for the first time in three months. He was dressed in rather nicer clothes than usual, I wasn't sure why but I liked the change, it seemed to go with his better mood. His smile widened a bit when he saw me which made my heart stop and I smiled wider in return. This was going better than I thought it would, maybe his feelings were the same, maybe he wanted me too, the thought made me happier.

I turned away from him and led him back to our usual positions on my bed where we usually sat and talked. "I see you like the clip I gave you?" he made it seem more like a question then a statement. We sat down on my bed and I answered genuinely, "I don't like it, I love it." That made him smile wide again. "I'm very glad you do, it goes with that dress very well." He said, "Well thank you" I answered with a smile and a batting of my eyelashes. That took him aback for a second and then he cleared his throat with a small cough, "I never realized how grownup you've become, you look beautiful and not just in that dress, in everything." His statement made me blush because I knew he was speaking his true thoughts, I saw it in the way he was looking at me admiringly.

I realized I was just staring at him when his eyes shifted down and that jumped me out of my trance, "Thank you so much that means a lot to me." This was going so great, _it's time to make my move_ I thought and I began saying something only to stop because he had started saying something as well. We both stopped and then laughed at ourselves "You go ahead" we both said, another round of laughter. "Ladies first" he said with a smile. "Oh no, you go first you were the first to speak." I replied sheepishly. "Ok then I'll start" he replied with another grin. "First off Ginny, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me since Hermione's death. It has meant so much to me to have such a great friend as you." "You are definitely welcome and I'm glad we've had the chance to talk so much, you've helped me cope as well." I replied. "I'm glad," he replied.

We sat there staring at each other for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Secondly I want to apologize for what I've put you through, I could see all along that this was hurting you but you endured it so you could be a great friend to me." I felt my jaw drop, I hadn't realized he could see my pain, I tried very hard to hide it, I didn't want him to know helping him was hurting me and yet he had seen it. He continued, "I realize that Hermione was like your sister and talking about her hurt you just as much as it hurt me but I'm glad we endured it. We endured it together and it made it special." I felt relief wash over me and I closed my jaw, he had thought I was in pain because of her death when in reality it was because I wanted him to be mine. I sighed and had to hold back a giggle of relief but it sounded like a sob and he assumed I was about to cry. His arms wrapped around me and I blinked in surprise at his action. "It's ok Ginny I miss her too," he had said in a soothing voice while rubbing my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and let myself fake cry for a little bit because I was enjoying the sensation of his arms around me.

We sat like that for five minutes until I let the "sobs" slow, he pulled away to look in my face so I wiped away the fake tears and thanked him for that. "It's ok to be sad Ginny but I know you and I can conquer this together." He said reassuringly, I mentally slapped myself in the head for letting him think the wrong thing but it seemed to be working in my favor so I'd let it play that way. "Together we can do anything Harry, I know we can," I replied a smile replacing the mock look of sadness. He smiled back as he agreed, "You are absolutely right, I wished I had seen it sooner." I blinked in surprise again "What do you wish you had seen sooner?" I asked with hope in every word, _Could he possibly be about to confess his love? _I thought. "That you would always be the best friend I could ever have after her death." He replied simply and with that he crushed my hope. I couldn't stand this anymore I had to make him mine tonight or I would drive myself insane. "Oh…" I replied while moping a bit, he had watched my excited face fall into one of despair and I didn't care, I wanted him to see the pain he was causing me, even if he didn't understand just yet.

"I'm sorry Ginny, what did I say? Did I not console you enough about Hermione? Do I need to reassure you some more?" he started blubbering trying to figure it out but he couldn't so I decided to tell him so I said while cutting off his babbling. "I'm not in pain because of Hermione's death right now Harry." I could see in his face he didn't understand so I continued, "I'm in pain because of you…" I trailed off at the end because I saw his look of confusion turn to pain again. "H-how am I c-causing you pain?" he managed to stutter out before his face completely fell. It made me pause, I hadn't wanted to cause him any pain but I couldn't stand it any longer. I took a deep breath before starting again, "I'm in pain because you still love Hermione as if she were still here and alive" I watched him flinch at my words but continued on before I lost my courage. "She isn't here anymore Harry" again another flinch. "But I am Harry, I'm here and alive, you can feel my warmth, my heartbeat, you can see my emotions in my eyes."

As I was saying this I put his hand over my heart and started to tear up. "I want you to understand that my pain is not only because she died, it's because I love you and you won't return my feelings." I stopped to breathe and stop my tears while I waited for his response. He didn't say anything at first just put his hands on either sides of my face and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. The he moved my head up until I was looking into his eyes. "Ginevra Marie Weasley…" he paused, he had sounded angry, and I was shocked he used my middle name, no one ever did except for my mom when she was pissed. I scrunched up my face to lessen the blow his anger would cause but instead his voice was soft and overly curious when he continued. "How could you think that of me?" His question made me smooth out my face and slowly open my eyes to look at him, he was staring at me with a slight smile but his eyes were slightly guarded. He had reacted the way I thought he would, he put up his defense again all because of me and I felt my face fall again.

"I...I know you don't love me because she is all you ever think about, she's the only one you've ever cared about." My voice had started getting hysterical at the second half of the sentence because I could feel the pain, feel the tears coming again. "Ginny I care about you too, I always will." He tried to reassure me but his words only made the tears start flowing, he wrapped his arms around me again and started rubbing my back. I didn't care I just let the tears run until his rubbing soothed me into silence except for the occasional hiccup. "There we go Ginny, its ok please don't cry anymore." He soothed again. At that I laughed bitterly and pulled away from him, "Yeah right" I muttered as if it was possible for me to not cry over his lack of love for me. "You didn't answer my question, why do you think I don't love you?" he prodded. "I see it in your eyes you wish I was her so that you could continue to love Hermione." I spat angrily. It was his turn to be angry as he replied "I have never wished you were Hermione. Ginny I want you to be one person and one person only and that is yourself, I love who you are."

I sat there staring at him as both of our anger faded and then I looked and felt ashamed of myself, I hadn't wanted to make him angry either. So I decided telling him the truth would be best "The truth is Harry I have loved you since the first moment I saw you, that day on Platform nine and three-quarters. I have waited on the sidelines for my opportunity to strike to tell you how I felt for eight years now. You were always the unattainable one and I wanted you so badly but my dreams were crushed when you confessed your love for Hermione. I had been about to tell you how I really felt but then it was too late but yet I sat and waited again for my chance and it finally came. Unfortunately it was at the expense of Hermione's death, I threw myself into comforting you though and being the only one who could truly be there for you, female wise. I prided myself in the fact that you wanted me around, it made me possessive so when those girls came to try to do what I was, I threatened them to leave you alone. When a few of them came back I cursed them into unconsciousness" I added that last part guiltily.

"As I said I became possessive and I'm not very proud that I did that to them. That was the only way I could get them to leave you alone though, that way you could heal. I just wanted to help you and to try and make you love me the way I love you…" My eyes dropped from his face at that last part in case he got angry again, I didn't want to see it. When he didn't say anything I looked up to find him staring at me with a look half amazed and half of amused, it confused me so I lifted an eyebrow and stared at him willing him to speak his mind.

He then burst out laughing which shocked me to my core, "You cursed them unconscious so they'd leave me alone?! That's brilliant!" he all but yelled, I sat and stared at his smiling face until I laughed a little too. "Yeah I guess those Dumbledore's Army meetings came in pretty handy after all." I joked. He laughed again "Yeah…" and then his face turned troubled. "What's wrong Harry?" I asked with a worried expression on my face. "I was just thinking that it didn't help **everyone **unfortunately." He answered putting an emphasis on the word everyone. Yes it was true not everyone had survived the war and not just Hermione Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had gotten brave and cocky after some special lessons from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had gone after Bellatrix and Lucius and lost their lives a month after they had graduated Hogwarts, only one month after the war had begun. They'd both managed to take something from their opponents luckily; Seamus had taken Bellatrix's left hand and Dean had taken Lucius' right foot.

We both sat there thinking of the losses for a bit until I realized he probably would get depressed about Hermione again if I didn't change the direction of our conversation very soon. So I cleared my throat causing him to look up and focus on me again. "Harry I need to know something will you please answer me truthfully?" I inquired with severity. He was a little surprised at my sudden change of tone and topic but he nodded his head and answered with truthfulness in every word, "Of course Ginny, I would never lie to you!"

"I'm glad to hear that." I answered before I mustered up my courage to ask what I really wanted to know. I nodded my head as if to force myself into asking him, "Do you or do you not love me?" He answered without thinking, "I do, and you've always been a great friend and been like a little sister to me." My emotions won me over as I replied with fervor, "I meant as more than a little sister or a friend! I want, no I **need **to know, do you love me as a potential lover or am I always going to have to be just your friend?" I put a big emphasis on the word need because it was true I needed to know whether or not he loved me truly or if I was just wasting my time being in love with one whom would never love me back.

He sat there for a moment fighting with himself I could see it in the expressions on his face and in his eyes. He battled for awhile and I sat there waiting with an anxious expression painted onto my face, I could feel it but I could not change my expression I was too caught up in my own whirlwind of thoughts in my mind. When he had been battling for what seemed like a half hour, but in truth was only about ten minutes, I got off my bed and went to go stand in front of my window and look out into my moonlit garden trying to keep myself occupied.

I had forgotten my sleeves were on my shoulders until a minute later I felt his warm hands on them rubbing up and down I could tell he wanted me to face him but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So he gave up on it and just stared out the window with me watching the moon dance across our many wildflowers as they waved ever so slightly in the breeze of the cool winter night. I had forgotten how beautiful the scene before me was, it had been awhile since I'd looked into my garden at night. "It's so beautiful." I murmured out and he replied, "Yes it is as is the girl I'm watching become a woman."

I turned my head around ever so slightly and looked at him, that's when he took advantage and completely span me around until my whole body was facing him. He cupped my face in his hands and began to kiss me before I could retort. His lips moved around mine in a way I had never been kissed before, it was a kiss of passion, of desire, and of yearning. He took my breath away and I couldn't help it I moved into him until our bodies were squished together. My thoughts were going haywire with a whole range of emotions to go with it. My main thought was that this was what we both wanted and I actually felt that it was true. We continued kissing until we were out of breath and had to break apart or we'd have suffocated ourselves. Our bodies were a bit tangled together so we moved apart and just sat there panting and staring at one another.

When we had cleared our heads we both coughed embarrassingly and stared off in different directions. "You are one hell of a kisser Ginny." He said breaking the silence and making us both laugh. "I definitely would say the same to you, you kissed me like I've never been kissed before, and it took my breath away." I answered with seriousness and longing. I was serious because it was true and I was longing for another kiss like that. We stepped towards each other again at the same time and then we were face to face, I could feel his breath on my face and looked into his eyes seeing his passion was still lingering and I'm sure he saw the same in mine.

His hand reached up and stroked the side of my face, starting next to my eye all the way back down to my shoulder. His hand roamed from my shoulder all the way down to the small of my back and he pulled me into him, making my breath catch in my throat with surprise. He was staring at me in a way he had never done before, he was seeing me as the woman I was not the woman that he wished I were. No I'd never be like Hermione but I could tell by his actions he didn't care he loved me for me. That was such a powerful feeling, silent happy tears started down my face and he kissed them away with a smile. "Ginny, I…" He started but couldn't finish, I knew what he was trying to say so I smiled and kissed him again on his mouth craving for that sweet powerful kiss like before.

We were kissing with the same crazy desire and passion, we couldn't get enough of kissing so I made my next step hoping to bring us closer and hoping he wouldn't reject me. I began unbuttoning his shirt as our tongues danced and he didn't stop me he pulled me closer as if welcoming my attention. I pulled his shirt off while rubbing my hands down his back feeling the softness mixed in with the muscles of his back. He moaned as we kissed while feeling my hands on his back. He grabbed my shoulders again with a hold that was soft but pleading as if asking my permission to touch me. I leaned closer into him as if to say yes and I felt him bring his hands down my arms slowly pulling my dress off with it. He moved his hands down my waist and pushed the dress the rest of the way off, it slipped right off my hips to show me in nothing but my panties in front of him. I was beyond shocked at the direction this night had gone but I was happy, this was even better than I had ever hoped for.

I slowly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants to give him more time to say no but he kissed me harder willing me to go on. I broke the kiss only to slide his pants to his ankles and he slipped them the rest of the way off with his feet. So there we stood in nothing but underwear, I rose to my feet slowly feeling all the way up his legs to the bulge which was already hard and it made me blush. I caressed it slowly making him moan and then I slid my hands up his stomach to his pecks. He had grown muscle mass a bit, I could see the beginnings of a six pack showing through and his pecks were already showing his muscles there. He moaned at my touch again and then he slid his hands up from my waist all the way to my breasts. He caressed them and groped them a little and looked at me with a look checking to see I was ok with it and I was. His warm hands were giving me goose bumps on my cool skin.

When he saw it was ok he started rubbing my nipples with his thumbs in a soft way and they got hard, he then lowered his head to my left breast and flicked his tongue over m started rubbing my nipples with his thumbs in a soft way and they got hard, he then lowered his head to my left breast and flicked his tongue over my already hardened nipple making me tense a little in surprise. He saw me tense but he knew it was because I had never had that happen before so he went back my breast and take my whole nipple in his mouth. He licked some more and then sucked a little making me squirm with pleasure, then he moved to my right breast and did the same thing and I felt myself get hornier. He grabbed the top of my panties and started pulling them off all the while looking into my eyes checking for any signs of discomfort, when he saw none he pulled them the rest of the way to my feet and then I kicked them aside revealing my cleanly shaven vagina and legs. He then felt my legs all the way from the bottom up to my thigh area and I felt myself open my legs a bit. Then I grabbed his boxers and pulled them to the ground only to see his already hard and throbbing package.

We stood staring at each other for a little until he couldn't stand it; he pulled me into a tight but loving embrace and kissed me again. We moaned at the skin contact and realized how amazing it felt to be touching each other. I could feel his erection between my legs and it made me tingle with anticipation, he then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me to my bed and softly laid me down and lay on top continuing to kiss me. His hand caressed from my right breast down to in between my thighs, he moved his fingers softly over my vagina and I spread my legs to welcome the touch. He slipped his fingers into me and started fingering me, I had never been fingered and it felt so good, I moaned again. When I got wet he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on my sheets, he lifted himself up and lightly laid his throbbing erection at my opening and looked into my eyes to check if I still wanted what he had to offer. I looked down at it, caressed it again and then nodded my agreement.

He placed himself farther into me and slowly continued until I felt his whole penis inside of me. I gasped at the surprise of how much it hurt; I was a virgin so of course I had never expected this. He looked up into my face and saw the flash of pain that was quickly switched to surprise, so he knew I was a virgin. "I'll try to make it hurt as less as I can." He said with sincerity. "Thank you Harry" I replied with a blush spreading across my face. "God you're so beautiful" He said while slowly rocking his hips forward and taking my virginity with it.

I didn't reply because I got caught up in the action but a deeper blush spread over my face making him grin. I rocked my hips with him and felt what synchronicity brought to sex. That made it better and so we continued and with each thrust the pain decreased until I could feel nothing but pleasure, I started to moan as did he, I moaned his name and watched another smile light up his face. We started thrusting harder and harder until we were panting and then we began kissing again which increased the moaning and breathing and pleasure. It was about that time that Harry put a silencing spell on the door so that no on could hear what they were enjoying. We got back into the groove and started moaning again, it wasn't long before I screamed out his name and thanked my lucky stars my parents couldn't hear or see me now.

As I screamed out his name he started thrusting again with more gusto and that's when it happened…my very first orgasm. I cried out in pleasure as my juices squirted and he smiled again. "Good job Ginny that was a big orgasm for it being your first." He said while smiling a champion's smile. "Well it's all thanks to you, for gracing me with this wonderful experience." I replied still panting and squeezing him tighter to my body. "Well you are welcome." He replied and then started thrusting even more. I forced myself back into the rhythm so that my thoughts wouldn't start wondering to why he had actually decided to make love to me.

We continued with the thrusting, varying it between hard thrusts and slow thrusts, both of us enjoying the thrill that sex was providing us with. We had at least had sex for an hour now and I couldn't believe what I had let myself miss for the last couple of years, when it could've been possible with others. I was enjoying myself so thoroughly and I realized just how happy I was that it was Harry that I got to give my virginity to, even if I had offers before him. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Harry strengthening his thrusts so I quickened mine to match his perfectly again and I squeezed him tighter again. He moaned my name as I quickened mine and started kissing him again, trying to squeeze as much out of this opportunity as I possibly could, and it seemed so unreal to me, even though it was actually happening. When Harry all of a sudden jerked forward with lots of power I got a little scared thinking he was having an attack or something but then I felt warm liquid squirting into me with his thrusts and I realized he was cumming and relief washed over me.

When he was done he rolled over beside me and both of us lie there panting and sweating, staring into each other's eyes. He scooted back up to me so that our bodies were touching again and he grabbed my face and started kissing me with that same passion as before our love making session had begun. He pulled me on top of him and squeezed me tighter against his body; he was enjoying all these sensations just as I was and I was truly happy for the first time since he had confessed his love for Hermione. When I needed to breathe I lifted my head to start panting once again, which made him laugh again. "I'm sorry, your kisses and the feeling of your body against mine are just so amazing, its way better than I imagined it would be." He said while laughing throatily.

"You've actually imagined this happening between us?" I asked with shock etched onto my face. "Yes, it's been happening a lot in the last week since I started thinking of you as more than just a little sister. I accidentally walked into the bathroom while you were taking a shower a week ago, I saw your clothes and hightailed it out of there, I had thought Ron was in there and I had wanted to ask him a question. When I saw your clothes I started imagining you naked and that restarted my thinking process where you were concerned. I've had a dream about this every night this week, and I realized that I was over Hermione, for the most part, and it was all because of you." He had said all that smiling, but a blush had crossed his face when he talked about me in the shower, it was so cute. I realized I was smiling too at his confession and hoped that our friendship status would be upgraded to boyfriend and girlfriend, now that we had shared so much together.

"Harry are things going to be weird between us as friends now that we've shared this together?" I asked concerned. "They won't be weird if you accept that this was my second time I had sex and I was glad I shared this second time with you." He replied. "I can deal with that," I agreed, even though I had hoped I was his first as well but I guess I should've known they'd shared this together first. _Oh well, I can't change the past but I can look forward to a new future with Harry,_ I thought. "Ginny I realize I didn't answer your question earlier but I hope I showed you my answer by making love to you." He told me truthfully. "I'd still like to hear it though," I said with a smile spreading across my face. "Ok then Ginny, I love you and I want to be with you." He said with deep sincerity. "I love you too Harry and I hope we stay together forever." I replied happily and that's when I celebrated in my head, I had won his heart and no one would ever take him away from me. My life was now complete and that way it would remain.


End file.
